Secrets of the Diary &the Hopes of just one person
by addicted-2-TRUTH
Summary: What if you knew there was something wrong with one of your closest friends, but you didn't have the courage to ask them what was wrong, so you resorted to doing the unthinkable and looked in their diary. KaiXRay TysonXMax First Fic Please review
1. The first of many

The Secrets of the Diary and the Hopes of just one person.

Chapter one...The first of many

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Beyblade characters.

YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson X Max

First Fanfic please review and go easy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Kai POV

Do you ever feel like there is a part of you that wants to help someone, but then when you build up enough courage to do so, it all goes away when you go up to that one person?

Well that is me, Kai Hiwatari. They all say that I am so tuff, and that I can do anything. But they are wrong, I can't do everything, I can't even help the one person that I really love in this world.

I try and try to go up to him, to ask him what's wrong, but every time that I do go to him, he looks so happy and I don't want to spoil that, because that is what I want, to make him happy.

I have even resorted to reading his private diary. I know that is the wrong thing to do, but you're not in my position. I have tried so many times to go and ask him what is wrong, but I can't, I freeze. All I want is this to go away so that I can help him.

I sit there and read his thoughts of how he feels, it kills me inside that he doesn't try and seek help for it, that he doesn't ask me for help, the one person that has been his friend and who will be there till the end.

Everyone bar me around him doesn't see what is really going on, what is really going through his head. The thoughts of him trying so hard to end his pain, through cutting himself in various places on his body.

I have seen the cuts. At first they were just red marks but now they have been upgraded, I know he has been spilling his blood, the cuts have been bleeding. It hurts so much that I just stand back and do nothing when I know what has been going on.

When I read his diary it is not specific on what had happened, as I guess he can't even write what happened to him even on paper. All I know is that it happened in his childhood. Something back there must have hurt him so much, that now this broken angel cannot even fly away to a better place.

"Kai!"

I hear someone calling me.

Normal POV

"Kai," a raven-haired boy poked his head around the corner of his and Kai's room.

"Ya," Kai sat up so he could see the keeper of Drigger.

"You coming down or what? We have been waiting down stairs for you about ten minutes."

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Kai said with a slight smile then Ray left. Kai collapsed on his bed breathing hard, he cold believe that he was almost caught. Kai slipped the yellow diary back into the draw next to Ray's bed, and then left the room.

...**Downstairs...**

"Kai I'm glad you made it," Tyson said with a smile. "We thought that you might of fallen out of bed and died."

Kai shot him a glair. "I hope you ready to train hard Tyson."

"Great Tyson," Max slapped him on the back.

"Sorry babe you know words, and me they just don't agree, and one has to leave," Tyson told him with sad eyes.

"Whatever," Kai said walking up to the dish, I want Max and Ray to start first."

"Ok," Ray said pulling out Drigger.

"Yep, yep," Max said happily and bounded up to the bey dish.

Kenny sat near the dish and began to set up dizzy.

"Oh Kenny it is about time you got me out again, it was getting a bit cramped there for a second."

"Sorry dizzy," Kenny apologised and put the camera on the dish and began to type.

"Are we ready!" Kai yelled as he looked to each of the bladers who gave him a nod. "3,2,1."

"LET IT RIP!" both bladers yelled as they released their blades.

Both bladers, blades hit the dish with compelling speeds, and each of them focused like it was a life or death match.

"Ray keep up your defence," Kai told him as he saw that Drigger was being knocked about.

Ray didn't listen.

"Ray."

"I've got it Kai," Ray said looking at his team captain.

"No you haven't look at Drigger Max has been knocking it around like it was a leaf in the wind," Kai stressed.

Ray tried to calm himself but it wasn't working and everyone could tell as Drigger began to spin out of control.

"Ray," Tyson said hesitant.

Ray looked at him with slits in his eyes, like the tiger inside of him was coming out. As he did this, his blade went flying out and cut Kai across the cheek and landed in a tree.

"Kai!" Max cried as he came over to his captain that now had blood running down the side of his right cheek.

Ray's face softened as he looked at Kai. "Kai...I..." Ray didn't even finish his sentence he just ran away.

Kai watched Ray run towards the house as max tried to find something to stop the blood from seeping out of the wound on his cheek. 'Ray.'

"Kai hold this to you cheek," Max said handing Kai some cloth. "Now add pressure to it, Tyson as go to call a doctor."

Kai put the cloth to his cheek then took it away to see how much blood was really coming out of the cut. The cloth was covered in it. 'It must be a deep cut.' Kai looked up to the window where Ray and he sheared a room. 'Ray.'

**Well first Fanfic what do you think? **

**Please review, as I want to know if it is good.**

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Beyblade characters.

YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson X Max

First Fanfic please review and go easy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Ray POV**


	2. It wasn't your Fault

**It wasn't your fault**

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Beyblade characters.

YAOI (boy and boy relationships) Kai x Ray. Tyson X Max

First Fanfic please review and go easy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The writing in Ray's Diary 

**Ray POV**

'How could I do that? How could I lose focuses and let my blade go out of control and hurt Kai?' Ray closed the door to his and Kai's room then collapsed face down on his bed face down. 'I didn't mean for that to happen.'

Ray lifted his face up from his pillow and wiped away his tears, before reaching into a draw and pulling out a yellow diary and a black pen. Placing the yellow book on his pillow he flicked through the pages, flicking through pages with beautifully neat hand writing to get to a blank page. Then he wrote:

_17th November 2004_

_I hurt Kai._

_I don't know how badly, I just know that I hurt him. How am I going to be able to look at him, when I know that I hurt him?_

_It is almost as bad as me. _

_Ever since that day I haven't been able to look at myself, I haven't been able to look at the person that he has created………._

…**Outside…**

"Kai you have to hold that to your face," Max stressed and he took the cloth off Kai and held it to Kai's cheek himself. "God do you want to have blood loss."

Kai glared at Max.

"Sorry, I'm just worrying about you."

"Max! Kai!" Tyson said running out. "The Doctor is here!"

"We will be there in a sec!" Max called back as Kai took the cloth off Max and began to walk inside.

Kai turned and looked at max with a slight smile. "Thanks." Then continued his way inside the house.

Max smiled in triumph. 'So Kai can smile.'

…**Inside…**

"Hello," the doctor pushed his glasses to the top of his nose. "You must be Kai," the doctor held his hand out.

"Hey," Kai shock the hand of the doctors and then stepped away from him. "I don't really need a doctor, I'm fine."

"Kai," Tyson whined.

"Ok, I understand that you don't need a doctor, but can u at least let me look of it just in case you need stitchers?" The Doctor asked worried that the slate haired boy didn't know the full extent of his injuries.

Kai looked at the stairs that went up to there rooms then back the Doctor. All he really wanted to do was go and talk to Ray to tell him that he is ok and he has nothing to worry about, Kai didn't want this to turn Ray's problems into something bigger then they actually are. "Fine take a look."

The Doctor slightly smiled, "alright would you please sit down there," He asked pointing to one of the lounges.

Kai walked over to where the Doctor pointed and took the cloth off his cheek.

"What did you say did this?"

"A Beyblade."

The doctor looked surprised. "These things are a bit dangerous."

"There only dangerous if you don't know what you are doing," Kai told him. "Today was just an accident."

Once the doctor had finished treating Kai's wound, they found out that he needed stitchers, as the wound was quite deep.

"Make sure that you change the dressings every two days for two weeks then you can take them off," the doctor told Kai before he left.

"Don't worry doc I've got it covered," Kai said then closed the door. 'Now time for Ray.' Kai walked up the stairs and down the hall to where his and Ray's room was.

Getting to the door Kai knocked twice. "Ray can I come in?"

** Inside the room **

Ray looked up as he heard the knocks on the door.

"Ray can I come in?" the voice that he knew so well said.

Ray swallowed hard and opened the draw that was next to the bed and placed the yellow diary inside then closed it again. Clearing his throat he pulled his knees up to his chin. "Ok."

The door slowly opened and Kai walked in with a worried look on his face and a dressing on his face from when the blade had cut him.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked as he closed the door and walked further in.

Ray turned his face away from him. "I didn't mean to hurt you Kai," he said in barely a whisper.

Kai sighed and sat down next to Ray on his bed. "I know that Ray, we all do. Sometimes accidents happen."

"This wasn't an accident Kai. " Ray got off the bed and walked to the middle of the room. "I wasn't listening to you, I wasn't focusing on what I was doing-"

"Still it wasn't your fault," Kai said also standing as he ran his fingers through his slate hair.

"How can you stand there and say that?" Ray asked as he walked over to Kai and ran two of his fingers down the side of Kai's face where the painted blue triangles where replaced with a dressing that was hiding a cut that Ray's beyblade had made. "After I did this to you."

Tears began to roll down Ray's face. "Oh Ray," Kai pulled Ray to him in a hug. "You would never be able to hurt me," Kai told him as he stroked his raven hair.

In that sudden moment Ray had felt safe for the first time in his life. 'I felt safe when I was him as well,' Ray thought as he pushed away from Kai and walked away from him.

"What's wrong Ray?" Kai asked, as Ray looked scared, as of Kai was about to hurt him.

Ray's eyes began to scan the room, trying to look for a way out as his breathing quickened. 'I need to find a way out of here.'

"Ray what's wrong?" Kai asked again as he hear footsteps near the door.

"What's wrong Kai?" the voice asked.

Kai looked behind him to see Tyson and Max. "I don't know, Ray just started to freak out."

"I have to get out of here," Ray told them.

Kai took a step forward. "Ray why do you have to leave?"

Ray began to pull at his collar of his shirt. "Can't…breath."

"Tyson go get that doctor. Now!"

"On it Kai," Tyson said, as you began to hear his footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Ray, were all here just breath ok," Kai, said as he began to slowly walk over to Ray.

Ray went to his knees, repeating the same words over and over again. Can't breath. Ray looked up to Kai who was stand directly in front of him now. "K-Kai," then Ray passed out.

"Ray," Kai went to his knees and picked up the limp boy then looked towards the door. "Tyson!"


End file.
